1. Field
The invention disclosed herein relates to stirrers for popcorn. In the heating of popcorn in order to expand the popcorn to make it more acceptable as an edible substance, it is very desirable that the popcorn be stirred during the heating process. Prior to this invention it has been usual to have a special cooking utensil for heating and expanding the popcorn. The invention disclosed herein saves the necessity of such a special utensil and enables the cook to convert any saucepan or similar utensil to a cooking utensil provided with an efficient stirrer for popcorn or any similar substance.
2. Prior Art
Many prior art patents have been issued relating to special utensil devices for the heating and expanding of popcorn in order to make it more tasty and edible and for the stirring of substances while they are being heated. Among those are the following which were found in a search of the prior art.
Hobbs U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,126, Oct. 2, 1951
Altemiller U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,823, Oct. 6, 1953
Sturrup U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,533, June 20, 1967
Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,497, Dec. 10, 1963
de Bruyne U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,895, Oct. 21, 1975
Grant British Pat. No. 122,093 Jan. 16, 1919
Of the above six patents the patent to Johnson relates to a combined blender and spatula and not to a popcorn stirrer. The Sturrup U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,533 relates to a nail polish stirrer and the Grant British Pat. No. 122,093 relates to an improvement in stirring and agitating devices for teapots, coffee pots, cocoa pots and the like. These patents relate to non-analagous art and it is believed that this application discloses an invention which is not obvious from the blender, the nail polish stirrer or the teapot, coffee pot, etc. Of the other three patents the one to de Bruyne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,895 relates to a stirrer for liquids in a sealable container. Hobbs U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,126 relates to a popcorn popping device and Altemiller also relates to a popcorn machine. Both of these last two patents are quite complicated and the stirrer extends through the container. The container is not usable for any purpose other than for the popping of popcorn. It is therefore believed that the invention disclosed herein should be considered patentable over the above references.